Integrated circuits such as operational amplifiers (OP Amps) are used in various electronic devices. For example, an operational amplifier described in the related art is used in a liquid crystal drive device.
Recently, transistors of integrated circuits have been miniaturized. A 1/f noise (flicker noise) of the integrated circuits may deteriorate according to the miniaturization of the transistors. Therefore, there is a desire for the improvement of the 1/f noise of the integrated circuits.